Various applications require transport and manipulation of ions to achieve different goals, such as using mass spectrometry, particle detection, etc. However, lossless or low loss ion transport and/or separation is often desired or required, and remains difficult to achieve over any significant distances, such as between a source of ions and an ion analyzer. Furthermore, to provide ion mobility separations, devices often must be specifically designed with particular structures to generate the required electric fields, and often be optimized for particular applications. Therefore, a need remains for improvements in the field of ion transport and manipulation.